The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including a fixing device.
A fixing device included in an electrographic image forming apparatus generally fixes a toner image to paper by melting the toner through application of heat and pressure to the paper. To do so, the fixing device includes a heat source such as a heater. When a conveyance path and a paper ejection section around the fixing device reach a high temperature due to radiant heat from the fixing device, toner fusing may be adversely affected.
In a situation in which paper is moist, vapor is generated from the paper heated by the fixing device and condenses in the conveyance path located downstream of the fixing device in a paper conveyance direction. As a result, succeeding paper may become wet due to the condensation and may become wrinkled as a result. In duplex printing, toner may not be transferred to a wet part of the paper re-conveyed to a transfer section, resulting in creation of an image void.
In view of the foregoing, a certain image forming apparatus includes a fan above the paper conveyance path that extends from the fixing section to the paper ejection section. Further, a duct is also provided that allows air to flow from the fixing section to the fan via the paper conveyance path and air to flow from a paper exit port to the fan via the paper conveyance path. In the above configuration, water vapor generated in fixing can be removed, thereby preventing paper from being wet by water drops condensed around the paper conveyance path.
Meanwhile, if paper having a high moisture content is heated by the fixing device, vapor may be generated as steam. When the steam is released outside the image forming apparatus, a user may mistake the steam for smoke. In view of the foregoing, a certain image forming apparatus has a configuration in which cool air is blown at a side of paper ejected from the paper ejecting section to cool the obverse and reverse surfaces of the paper. Thus, a situation in which steam is generated from ejected paper can be avoided.